DC: 2011-12-24 - Zombie Bell Rock
The cold City is afire with Christmas celebrations, and decked out in lights for what will be happening over the next twodays. That is, other than the sudden stomping going through the streets of something big and angry rumbling forward! Kara Zor-El is busy shopping at one of the stores for this Christmas thing she's heard so much about on TV. Clark seems to really love it. Kara's still not sure why though - apparently people celebrate a red-coated bearded guy who breaks into homes to plant presents, in exchange for cookies. This odd burglar also has some sort of way of spying on every child on earth. Maybe supervision? Maybe high technology. Magic? Who knows. It's so odd that Kal would like something like that though, but Ma and Pa Kent are having a party and dinner and everything in a few days. And apparently, even though this Claus person brings presents, she's supposed to buy presents too. She's pretty sure this is one of those practical jokes like that April 1st thing was. She heads into the jewelry store to get some cufflinks for Clark that she's been saving up for. While having even less of an idea than a certain young Kryptonian woman, Terra has nevertheless noticed something new out and about. Decorations, lights, and strange fat old men dressed in a similar manner with red coats, fake beards, silly hats and glasses. She is sure there is some sort of conspiracy behind it all, but whatever the case, Terra is flying over the city atop her floating rock, surveying the ongoings below. That is until the thudding of the ground grab her attention, worried for a potential earthquake in the making, she flies towards the source, "people, be careful, I think an earthquake might take place very soon," the young Stratan warns. There's not much of an earthquake going on, just something that's strong enough to quake the ground itself! Charging forwards is a man that perhpas Kara might be familiar with, less likely Terra. Or more appropriately.. What USED to be a man. Running forward, letting out a howl is the zombified form of SOLOMON GRUNDY, howling out, "Solomon Grundy demand noise stop!" Kara Zor-El sighs, hanging her head. She hands the cufflinks back to the salesperson. "Wrap them please. I'll be back in a little bit." She trudges outside to see what new disaster is going on when she's trying to do something non-heroic. Again. Giant monkeys when she's trying to relax on the beach. Tsunami when she's learning to surf. Alternate reality alien invasion when she's buying shoes.... now this. Terra hasn't a clue about Solomon Grundy, and she's quite surprised to find the quaking of the ground was a result of that beastly creatures' steps. "Wow, he's big!" Terra quips yet continues undettered to fly in his directions, "why are you making so much noise if you want the noise to stop?" Genuine question that seems to make a lot of sense to Terra. "People are out celebrating, and you're really bothering them, big guy." Grundy lets out a howl, "Make the noise stop! Grundy wants to be quiet for his Death Day! And Grundy will stop the noise!" At this point, as the giant zombie first takes notice over of Terra, and goes to take a powerful swing over at her with his fist! A wall of rocks zooms up from the ground with the intent to block Grundy's fist, Terra squinting and leaning away, before she realizes there's someone infront of her blocking that mighty fist. "Hi!" Terra immediately greets, not minding Grundy for the moment, "I'm Terra. I know you! You're Supergirl! Nice of you to stop hist fist for me..." Grundy's fist is stopped *COLD* by the swing from Supergirl, and as much consciousness as Solomon Grundy can have and awareness, there seems a hint of.. Surprise. /Superman/ couldn't stop his fist in midair! And she wore the 'S'. Though she didn't seem to be a Man. That seemed to be about the limit of Grundy's capacity for a line of logic. "Grundy want noise stop! Hate noise!" At this point, glaring down at Terra, "Girl make noise stop for Grundy? Grundy want Death Day in peace!" His fist sweating and grunting, trying to wedge itself free of SUpergirl's grip, to probably no real success! Terra shakes her head vehmently, "I have no idea, but he's making a lot of noise while asking for the noise to stop, I think he could be crazy." Terra goes as far as to make a gesture spinning her finger about her temple. She then looks over at Grundy, "I can hit you real hard with a rock to the back of the head, that can stop the noise for you...or if you want, I can dig you a way somewhere underground that will be quiet for you." Christmas displays and well wishers in a major metropolitain area seem to be quite difficult for Grundy to point out anything in specific more than 'NOISE' as he howls out as his arm was dropped, "GRUNDY STOP NOISE!" Over at a sparking animatronic reindeer display which was sparking over from the damage that had been inflicted on it by swung debris, goign to try and use his now freed arms to grab at a car, with intent to clealry toss at it.. Ufnortunately, it seemed like he would need to be stopped! Kara Zor-El sighs and flies up behind Grundy, grabbing both of his arms into a full nelson, preventing him from being able to grab the car. Probably would ruin someone's Christmas if they went shopping and came back to see their car thrown away. It's not difficult strength-wise, so much as it's awkward because of the size difference. Kara's head peeks out from behind Grundy to ask Terra, "How big a rock are we talking? Because I'm beginning to think it's a good idea." Terra holds out her hands towards Grundy as if measuring him up, and then lifts them a little. As she does that gesture, she starts to part her hands gradually, and a group of rocks lift up from the ground, before proceeding to coalesce into a bigger rock, the more Terra parts her hands the bigger the rock becomes. "I think this should do..." Terra remarks when she has a rock about the size of Grundy's head floating in the air. Grundy struggled while within a full nelson, attempting to exert force. Kara would find that he was within her capacity to keep held, but he was nearly as strong as her 'cousin', so maintaining her grip would take focus if he kept on struggling. "GRUNDY SAY NOISE STOP!" But he wasn't able to do much, all of his effort focused on futile escape, dead body wriggling like a trout on a line! Attempting to swing around to no show at all then as Terra lifted up the rock over towards his head, grunting and screaming out, unable to budge an inch from the Supergirl's grip as Terra and Kara plotted ways of corralling him. Kara Zor-El floats off the ground to keep Grundy's feet from touching ground, removing the ability to use leverage. "This is stupid. Can't you just go away from where the nosie is? Seems like it would be a lot less trouble than what you're doing." Terra maintains the rock floating in the air as Kara hadn't given her approval of using that system to make Grundy stop hearing noise. "I think he should get away from the noise too, I'll even offer to fly him somewhere quiet. Like an island in the pacific. But if he doesn't calm down, I could still knock him out with this rock...he won't hear a thing! Promise!" Grundy howls out, "Noise not stop. Grundy not able get away from noise! Noise everywhere!" Struggling, floating off the ground and having no leverage. What Kara might tell upon closer examination was that Grundy was dead. He had no heartbeat nor other signs of life - blood in his veins, electrical activity in his brain. Yet he was animated and most definitely not a robot. The 'toss him out to the Pacific' probably was better and better. Kara Zor-El tightens her hold on Grundy. "Would you like that? Deserted Island in the Pacific?" she says, repeating what Terra suggested. "Compromose, okay? Don't make me break your shoulders." She then adds, "or have her hit you with a big rock." She looks over at Terra. "Um... okay this might sound weird but I think he's dead." "Dead?" Terra blinks, looking suspiciously at Grundy, "so...does that mean I can hit him with the rock to knock him out? I mean, if he's dead, he's not going to die again, right?" It appears Terra is eager to resolve this so she can keep studying the phenomenon of the beared fat men in red coats. With children on their laps! Grundy seems to be dead as far as the technical sense goes, and there's no source of mechanical animation of him, such as indication fo robotics or whatever it is keeping him mobile and not rotting. Solomon Grundy let out a howl and ocntinued to struggle, "SOLOMON GRUNDY! BORN ON A MONDAY! CHRISTENED ON TUESDAY! MARRIED ON WEDNESDAY!" How could a rock knock someone out who was already dead? Him hanging in Kara's grip, thrashing, but held. Kara Zor-El shrugs a little, tightening her grip on the big zombie. "I dunno. I'm not an expert on zombies. I think they only die when you shoot them in the head from what I saw in movies." She pauses as Grundy rants. "And apparently he was borned on a Monday, christened on Tuesday, and married on Wednesday." She adds, "I'm assuming not all in the same week. Or maybe he's brain damaged. I'm not really sure knocking him in the head will make him pass out if he's already dead." She says into Grundy's ear, "Okay look we'll take you away from the noise okay? Stop struggling!" "Well...if you don't think it'll have an affect, I guess I'll have to carry him to a place without noise. So, Island on the Pacific it is!" The rock she was keeping aloft now shifts into something of a floating platform of rock that Terra shifts until it floats underneath Grundy's feet, going all the way up until he seems to be standing on it, and then it wraps about his feet as if to keep him in place. If Kara approves and Grundy doesn't freak out, Terra will start flying away on her rock, while guiding the rock underneath Grundy to tag along, "don't worry Mr. Grundy, that place is very serene!" Grundy would be confused over at the prospect of the Luau, but he glanced over at Terra, and beamed over at her then, "No.. Noise.. Grundy can celebrate Dead Day.. I n peace." That seemed to be enough over for his prospects then, as Kara still held him over his struggles easing a bit, and he went to cautiously press his feet over onto the ground then, making no further moves of struggle. Kara Zor-El pauses. "Okay. I'm going to let go of you Mr... Grundy. And Terra here is going to take you somewhere quiet. If you do anything bad I'm going to have to hit you, okay?" Then she slowly lets go once his feet are touching the floating rock. "I'll take us a bit higher so you'll get to enjoy some quiet on the way too," Terra says in a very amicable manner as she brings both rock platforms higher in the air, "thank you for flying Terra Air, I hope you enjoy your flight, we shall arrive at our destination, quiet island, shortly!" She does twirl her fingers at Kara in something of a goodbye. There went the zombmie, flying through the air! With the alien girl who lived underneath the earth, wtihout a care! Grundy seemed just as confused at this turn of events as anyone else, and gave a half eloquent shrug as he was released, making no aggressive movements after Kara let him go. Kara Zor-El watches Terra fly off with Grundy. "Well that was different. Relatively speaking." She watches for a while with supervision to make sure nothing bad happens, then once they're far enough away, she does a quick costume change so she can resume her holiday shopping.